Coolguy McChad (EWTRTW)
Summary Coolguy McChad is one of the people summoned by Omni in the 3rd timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World Coolguy is a rather over the top individual, mimicking the ways of action movie stars or other such overly masculine characters. He often answers his problems with shotgun shells, Molotovs or C4, rarely giving a moment for diplomacy beyond one liners, followed up by his aforementioned methods of problem solving. This was most prevalent when he responded to a shock rap concert by blowing the entire stadium to smithereens, causing him to earn extreme ire from his teammates, and even have the god of the very people he was destroying whisper temptation into his ear. He always wears sunglasses, and does not wear a shirt, considering the only shirt he had was immediately destroyed via flexing. His backstory is rather lengthy, and can never be communicated better then it was upon it's reveal. He met his end when, on the moon, he realized the only proper way to shake off the destroyer god was to blow himself up along with a vast amount of the moon. Afterwards, he was sent to heaven before being dragged to hell by everyone he killed at the concert. He went on to kill every demon he possibly could, eventually joining his father Borson McBiceps to learn all sorts of skills, before eventually, he was offered to go back to the mortal world in exchange for his 2 other souls. He begrudgingly took it, then went on to continue on his adventure, followed by a distinctive trail of insanity, eventually just regaining his powers by beating the devil in a solo guitar battle, save for Resurrection since the Devil was a troll. Though the third timeline was eventually erased, when the First timeline faced it's climactic final battle, Coolguy McChad was summoned by Mikage, and unleashed the ultimate power to help fend off the demon hordes. After helping the cast fight their way through the hordes, they eventually defeated Lacrima Nolche's army, and escaped their collapsing pocket reality thanks to Coolguy's immense speed, finally bringing a close to Everybody Wants to Rule the World, with some mild implications of a purposefully awkward and sudden ship between Mikage and Coolguy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 8-A via weapons and gear | 7-B, 6-A via prep | High 6-A | High 6-A, Higher with Flex up 100% | 3-B Name: Coolguy McChad Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his 40s but is actually around 27 Classification: Human Power user Powers and Abilities: Holds the abilities of Old Man Henderson, along with Dimensional Storage (Any EWTRTW 3 character has a hammerspace to pull standard equipment out of) | Same as before to greater extent, along with the abilities of Gergy | Same as before excluding Resurrection, along with the powers of Base Asura | Same as before, along with the powers of Kenshiro, Conceptual Erasure (Type 1; After hitting every single pressurepoint on the front of Kayne's body several times over and nuking him with a massive blast of C4, he was "erased of every potential level of existence in the past, present, and future" along with all of his music, causing it to be replaced with metal, and completely dispelling the simultaneous freezing and burning in Chicago), Acausality (Type 1, despite erasing Kanye from all of time, was still able to remember his fight with him) | Same as before to far greater extent, along with the powers of everyone considered "Manly", including Jack Alsandair, Broly, Might Guy, Toguro and presumably many others, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Was mostly uneffected by the extreme gravity in Lacrima Nolche's realm), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Resisted being turned into a 2 dimensional object) Attack Potency: Street level physically, Multi City Block level+ via weapons and gear (Has the capacities of Old Man Henderson) | City level+ (Has the strength of Gergy), Continent level via prep (After gathering a massive amount of explosives, he left a smoking crater on the moon visible from earth) | Multi-Continent level (Has the power of Base Asura) | Multi-Continent level (At least as strong as before), Higher with Flex up 100% | Multi Galaxy level (Cleared a noticeable path in a horde of demons, which even the most powerful of Mikage's summons and the cast of EWTRTW had some trouble overcoming.) Speed: High Hypersonic (Though his speed is equalized to those around him by Omni, he is still comparable to Sombra, who can leap onto one of his rockets mid air.) | Massively Hypersonic travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed (Comparable in this regard to David Beckum), Higher with Sword Skills (Can double his speed via sword skill use) | Massively FTL+ (As fast as his Madlad powerset) | Massively FTL+, Higher via Flex up 100% | Massively FTL+ (Likely far faster then before, fired off an immense amount of projectiles in "a span of time incomprehensible to anyone not on the highest grade of drugs") Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K, likely Far Higher in combat, Higher out of combat | Class M, Higher out of Combat | Class M, Higher out of combat and with Flex up 100% | At least Class E, likely Far Higher Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Small City Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class, Higher with Flex up 100% | Multi Galactic Durability: Multi City Block level+ | Varies, At least City level+, resurrection makes him difficult to kill | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level, Higher with Flex up 100% | Multi Galaxy level Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) | Same as before | Same as before Range: Tens of Meters with his automatic shotgun and various throwing projectiles | Same as before, Up to Kilometers with sword skills | Same as before | At least Interplanetary via projectiles Standard Equipment: An automatic shotgun, a seemingly endless supply of C4 and Molotovs | Same as before, along with the inventory of Gergy | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before, along with a much larger arsenal of "Manly" equipment Intelligence: Above Average (Does not display remarkable intelligence, but despite his over the top nature, has shown proficiency in combat.) Weaknesses: Often jumps into action with little provocation, but otherwise, none notable | Sword Skills have a lengthy cooldown, meaning they cannot be easily spammed without cooldown negation crystals. | As before, and his anger can become too much for his body to take, resulting in more damage to him then his enemies | As before, couldn't use Hokuto's full potential before learning the true meaning of manliness. Can only erase something from existence within a moment of extreme character drive. | As before, though he was able to master Hokuto. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flex up:' A technique passed down from Coolguy's family. It allows him to buff up his muscles significantly, though, it doesn't really increase his capabilities, and serves mostly to make him look like he's in fighting shape. **'Flex up 100%:' After gaining the powers of Hokuto, and learning the true meaning of manliness, Coolguy McChad gained the ability to increase his swole and power dramatically. **'Flex up infinity and beyond:' After being summoned by Mikage, Coolguy McChad was able to pull out a form of immense power, where he draws the power of God and Anime into his being, allowing him to fight alongside everyone else and clear a path in Lacrima Nolche's demon army. Key: First Powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset | God of Madlads powerset | Post-Flex up infinity and beyond (EWTRTW Endgame) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 6 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:VSRPverse Category:Tier 3